1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power adapters for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists today may different portable electronic devices that are powered by rechargeable batteries. Examples of such portable electronic devices include mobile phones, portable media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. To facilitate recharging of the rechargeable batteries, a portable electronic device is normally sold with a power adapter. Typically, the power adapter has a power plug for coupling to an AC outlet. The power plug is a significant part of a power adapter that is required to meet certain specifications for safety reasons. The power adapter also contains electronic circuitry that converts AC power acquired from the AC outlet into DC power and outputs DC power via a cord having a connector. The connector of the cord connects to the portable electronic device and allows the DC power to be received at the portable electronic device so as to power the portable electronic device and/or charge the rechargeable battery. There is, however, an ongoing demand for small and thinner power adapters. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved power adapters are efficient in their construction and operation.